governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
PMC Ward No 24
__TOC__ | state=Pune | no=24 | desc= | reserved=general | itgid=173 | coordinates= }} Revenue from The Pune Municipal Corporation collects Property Tax::unknown amount as Property Tax from Expenditure on *The Pune Municipal Corporation expends the following amounts on *There are Citizen Projects::unknown Citizen Projects worth Participatory Budget::unknown Rs drawn from Participatory Budget in 2009-10 in Environmental Status in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. people live in . * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. households live in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. ha is the ecological footprint of that has only warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Ha. * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Kwh are consumed everyday in with warning.pngThe given value was not understood. % local Green Energy * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. pmillion litres of Petrol are consumed in everyday * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. million litres of Diesel are consumed in everyday * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Cars are registered in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Two Wheelers are registered in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Buses are registered in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. bus routes transport warning.pngThe given value was not understood. passengers everyday * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Traffic Jams occur here everyday at warning.pngThe given value was not understood. number of Congestion Points * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. building permissions are granted every month for warning.pngThe given value was not understood. new tenaments and warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Sq Ft Commrcial space * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. building completions are granted every month for warning.pngThe given value was not understood. new tenaments * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Ha of open spaces provide play areas and gardens in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. no of waterbodies that are bieng conserved by the PMC in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Tons of Non-Green Solid Waste produced in * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Tons of Green Waste is produced in of which warning.pngThe given value was not understood. is composted everyday * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Million Litres of Water are consumed by everyday with warning.pngThe given value was not understood. % coming from Rainwater Harvesting * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Million Litres of Sewage is produced in of which warning.pngThe given value was not understood. % is treated before release into the river * warning.pngThe given value was not understood. people are born, warning.pngThe given value was not understood. people marry and warning.pngThe given value was not understood. people die in everyday Issues in Edit this section to submit issues - you identify with in this constituency - that your government sees in this constituency Development Agenda for Edit this section to: - Set the development agenda for this constituency - Track the development in this constituency - Track your governments commitment to your agenda Corporators from The list of Corporators from past election for is given below. Member of.Is Upcoming::0 | ?Member of=Member of/Contesting | ?Affiliation }} From develop your constituency, in association with Giki, the governance wiki. Ward Information Population Population::17800 Ward Name ward name::Sanjay Gandhi Vasahat is Ward No 24. Belongs to Admin Ward Aundh Road Corporator Information The corporator of electoral ward:: is Corporator::Shailaja Manikarao Khedeker belonging to the Party:: Congress party. She beat her nearest rival Runner Up::Shakila Mulla belonging to the Runner Up Party::Apaksh Party by a margin of winning votes::2203 to runner up votes::1765 votes. Ward Map Participatory Budget 2009-10